Voicemail
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Fic: Randy Orton's girlfriend misses a very important phone call leading her to believe that the kiss he shared with Stephanie McMahon on RAW wasn't part of the show... until his name is cleared by his Voicemail message.


**Title:**Voicemail  
**Type:** One Shot  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Rated R for Language.  
**Character Pairings:**Randy Orton/OC  
**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing besides my whittle OC in there--other than that, Vincent K. McMahon has it covered.  
**Full Summary: **Randy Orton's girlfriend misses a very important phone call leading her to believe that he kissed he shared with Stephanie McMahon on RAW wasn't part of the show... until his name is cleared by his message.  
**Authors Notes:** This based on the 3.23.09 episode of RAW where Randy Orton laid a kiss on Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

**Voicemail 1/1**

I sighed heavily, reaching into the back pocket of my jeans for the plastic key card to open the door. I caught a glimpse of my Rolex; 2:49AM. Fuck, I was tired as shit. All I wanted to do at this point was curl up in the bed and die.

Once inside the door I fumbled around on the wall, looking for the light switch. No sooner had I found it than a glass vase full off long-stem, red roses flew right place my head, smashing into pieces against the wall.

I whipped my head around to see my girlfriend of two and a half years standing in the doorway leading into the bedroom, a pissed off expression written on her face.

"What the fuck, Ashley? You damn near took my head off! I left you those flowers as a gift, not a weapon!" I watched her closely, looking for some explanation. She stood there in what looked to be a black satin robe; one I hadn't seen before.

"What? You mean as a fucking apology, they weren't a gift, Orton!"

"What the hell are you talking about? An apology for what, Ashley? I didn't do anything wrong!" At least, not that I knew of at the moment. She was acting crazy. I didn't know what the hell was wrong here.

"You fucking kissed her Randy, you fucking kissed Stephanie on live television and didn't have the decency to tell me about it first. I had to watch it on the damn live board cast like everyone else... and then it's almost 3AM when you decide to come back?"

Wait. What? She's mad at me over something I had to do in a storyline? This definitely wasn't like her, not at all. She understood the business. Hell, she loves it as much as I do. I stood there, still dumbfounded.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but they added it in, last minute. I wanted to call you before I went out for the segment but you didn't answer your phone." I said, in a much calmer voice this time. I finally dropped my bags and walked over into the front room. I grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and clicked a few buttons.

"See, here it is." I flashed the screen in her direction so she could see exactly what I was talking about.

**1 New Voicemail From **_Randy._

I watched her facial expression soften a bit before I clicked a few more buttons on her keypad then handed it to her, "listen."

_"Hey Baby, it's Randy. I guess you're asleep or soaking in a bubble bath right about now. I hope your headache is feeling better. I wish I could be there with you. But, I just wanted to call and tell you that they added a kiss into my segment tonight... No, not with Hunter, *laughs* but with Stephanie. Nothing serious, just part of the deal we're working on. I hope you're okay with this as it was very last minute. If you get his message in the next 15 minutes, gimme a call back. If not, I'll see you later tonight. I can't wait to see you, I love you... Bye."_I watched as she obviously pressed the "End" button on her phone before letting her arm fall down beside her. She stared at the ground for a moment, then at the shattered mess that she had made of the flowers that I had bought for her earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up into my eyes finally. "I feel like a complete ass now...." She finished before crossing her arms over her chest and nervously bitting on her bottom lip. I smiled to myself before walking over to her much smaller frame.

Placing my hands on her arms, half way between her shoulders and her elbows I rubbed slightly, letting her know I accepted her apology. I put my finger under her chin, gently forcing her to look me in the eye.

As soon as her dark chocolate eyes locked on mine I was putty in her hands. "It's okay baby, don't worry about it. I'd be offended if you didn't care that I was going around kissing other females..." She let out her signature giggle as soon as the words left my lips and my smile grew. That was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to me and I loved hearing it.

She dropped her arms as I pulled her in for a hug. "That's my girl," I felt her release a sigh of relief as soon as I had engulfed her. My heart swelled. I never thought I could be so in love with someone.

I pulled back from her, finally taking in the full sight of her as she sound in front of me. "And to what do I owe such an outfit?" I questioned, the smile on my face replaced with my signature sly smirk. She laughed again, batting at my forearm with her fingertips.

"Oh please, Randy..." She smiled. "I had this special night planned for us once you got back from the show..." She paused for a beat. "I guess I pretty much ruined it by showing my ass like that..." I was the one that let a chuckle out this time.

"Oh no you haven't, of course not. You haven't ruined anything at all, baby. The only way that it would be ruined is if you didn't show me what you have on under that tiny little black robe you're wearing..." A slight blush flushed to her cheeks. She walked over to flick the light off before grabbing my hand and pulling me back toward the bedroom.

"I don't know about all that... but, I will let you show me what you can do with those Thunder Thighs of yours..."

**End.**_  
_


End file.
